Sharkboy and Lavagirl
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: AU. Meeting up at a Comic Book Convention dressed up as a couple wasn’t what they planned. But neither was falling for each other. Smitchie Naitlyn


**A/N: Okay, so I stole this idea from a movie, but my plot will be different. It was this foreign Filipino movie I watched on the internet… [The subs stopped working during the middle of the movie, so I couldn't finish it D:] But anyways: enjoy! I don't own anything, and let's just pretend Sharkboy and Lavagirl is a real comic.**

Ch 1

::::

The pounding music echoed throughout the club as sweaty people danced endlessly. Mitchie nervously walked through all the bobbing characters that jumped to the band that was currently playing. It sounded something like rock, or rap but she couldn't understand through all the screaming. All she wanted to do was find a way out of this going-to-be-mosh-pit.

Mitchie had never been to a Comic Book Convention, and she never planned on going to one. All she could remember was her two friends pushing her into a tight, _uncomfortable_, leather costume and driving 3 hours to where she was now, and that was unknown to her. She wanted to get out.

Someone tall had elbowed her in the stomach, pushing her out off her own thoughts of beating up Caitlyn for dragging her here. She looked up with hope it was someone recognizable, but instead met the eyes of an older stranger dressed up a bad Superman.

She tore her eyes away from him as someone behind her shoved her forewords, causing her to bump into another dancing person.

"Sorry!" Mitchie mumbled then saw the girl hadn't even noticed someone just ran into her.

She looked up at the stage, which was half blocked by a crowd of people's raised hands, then turned around in the opposite direction, hoping that maybe there was a way out.

The panicked girl squeezed through the bodies, mumbling to herself to not look in anyone's eyes. And Mitchie being the shy type found it hard to push through anyone.

Just when she lost hope, a hand had grabbed her arm with a hard grip, and she found herself being pulled through the mob of people.

Her head whipped through chests, her feet tripping on other's legs, but the hand didn't let go. For a second she thought maybe god was on her side today.

Finally, after seeing dozens of Wonder Womans, and Spiderman's, she realized the air felt more clear, and she wasn't bumping into anyone. She was out.

She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to see her savior, her rescuer, her knight in shining armor…

"Are you okay?" The boy tried shouted over the pounding music.

Mitchie gawked at her hero. He apparently was dressed as a shark of some sort; he had a metallic blue suit on, the mouth of a shark covered his chest, there was a dorsal fin sticking out of his back and two pointed teeth sticking out of his mouth, like a vampire. But Mitchie didn't even bother trying to figure what he was; she was too caught up in his eyes.

They were a vibrant shade of hazel, and the lights coming from the stage reflected off them, making them more compelling.

Mitchie smiled, when she realized a dryness in her mouth. She then recognized she had her mouth opened from the time he asked her if she was okay. She quickly closed it, feeling like a fool.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Thanks." She said, thinking that maybe if she spoke in her normal voice, he wouldn't hear her.

And then it happened.

He smiled.

"It looked like you were lost so I thought maybe you'd need some help."

Mitchie gulped, feeling sweat roll down the back of her neck.

She felt some pressure come off her arm, and looked down to see that he only now, he released his grip.

She looked up at him wanting to look into those eyes again, but then thought about the possibility she might've lost her tongue.

He was still gazing at her with that smile.

"Um, I think I'll go now…" Mitchie said, feeling uneasy. She turned to pass him.

"What? No…" Mitchie heard him say, but he got pushed out of the way by a mass of bodies trying to get closer to the stage.

She found a bar at the back a few feet away, and decided it just might be safer sitting there, than standing in the middle of a rowdy and over excited crowd.

She took one of the empty bar stools and sighed wiping her hand against her moist cheek.

She looked at the crowd, and realized a new band had come on, playing really heavy rock music.

Mitchie kind of wished she had stayed with Sharkboy. She laughed at the nickname she gave the boy with hazel eyes. She then groaned, seeing a clock near the wall. It read 1:05.

She surfed the crowd trying to find Caitlyn in her Cat Woman outfit. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for her and Tess. Mitchie wasn't even into Comic Books. She didn't even know who she was dressed up as.

Mitchie scratched the top off her head, cursing the bright pink wig she was wearing. It itched like hell, and the cheap pink suit she was wearing was even more irritating. It kept riding up.

_This isn't even a convention… it's more like a club._ She thought, feeling even more annoyed.

Just then a heavy breathing teen then came towards her and sat on the stool next to her.

"Mitchie!" The girl shouted taking off her mask to reveal an exhausted Caitlyn. Her brown curls then came back down from the pony tail she pulled out.

"Caitlyn!?" Mitchie shouted in an angry tone. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for like an hour already! Do you know it's already 1 o'clock! AM!"

Caitlyn fanned herself with her cat mask, and then looked at Mitchie. "Mitchie Calm Down!"

Mitchie folded her arms, getting more annoyed that Caitlyn didn't even act scared or uptight knowing that they were up past midnight, in a club, while they were under-aged!

"I wouldn't have come if you told me that we were going to a club! Caitlyn are you even listening?" Mitchie stood up and faced her distracted friend.

"Relax; we'll go home in a few minutes. Did you see Tess?" Caitlyn said nonchalantly.

Mitchie sighed. "No…"

Caitlyn finally, really, looked at Mitchie, realizing she had a miserable look on her face. "Look, we're going to go home, okay? Just stay here and I'll look for Tess."

"Fine… but if you and Tess are not here in 10 minutes I'm going to call my dad."

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie with a shocked expression, as if she just threatened her. "Just stay here."

And with that, Caitlyn left the anxious Mitchie to herself and her itchy costume.

::::

It had been already 30 minutes and Mitchie gave up. She had given Caitlyn 20 extra minutes without calling her Dad, but she gave up.

Mitchie took her phone out of the costumes pocket and dialed the memorized number. She put the phone against her ear, hoping someone would pick up.

Just as the ringing started, the band curiously stopped playing and a single man came onto the stage, holding something in his hand. Mitchie ignored it and waited impatiently for her dad, or anyone to come onto the other end of the line.

_You have reached Robert Torres's phone. I'm not here at the moment, so leave a message and I'm sure I'll get back to you. Bye._

Mitchie muttered some words under her breath.

"And the winners are…" A pause… "SHARKBOY AND LAVAGIRL!" The speaker shouted.

A massive group at the other end of the room screamed in triumph as Mitchie looked up, wondering what was going on.

Just then a smiling Caitlyn came out of the crowd, followed by an equally smiling Tess in her Wonder Woman's outfit.

"CAITLYN! I specifically told you 10 minutes!" Mitchie shouted as Caitlyn grabbed her by the arms.

"You won, Mitchie!" She shouted.

Mitchie sported a puzzled look and noticed everyone else in the room was staring at her. She smiled and then saw they had made a path for her to go to the stage. She felt Caitlyn push her back, and she went off, still half wondering what was going on.

Mitchie reached the stage, and then at the same moment she took the first step, she saw Sharkboy making his way on the other side of the stage, smiling brightly.

She stared at him, when a loud ripping sound pierced the air.

Mitchie looked down and saw that the bottom part of her costume ripped in half revealing her bare leg. The broken railing next to her held a piece of the fabric.

The people in the front who could see what had happened started laughing hysterically. She quickly bent down to hold the two parts together. Her heart picked up it's pace, feeling like it was going to burst, with all these people staring at her. The crowd grew silent, except for the speaker's breathing into the microphone.

Mitchie looked at Shane, who was also looking at her, and then feeling like she would burst into tears, she bolted off the stage in embarrassment.

"Wow…" The guy muttered into the mic.

::::

It was dark outside when she ran into the parking lot, half limping. She was still holding onto her pants, thinking if might fall if she didn't keep it up like that.

Footsteps came behind her, and she could hear Caitlyn and Tess's voices shouting her name.

"Mitchie!"

"Are you okay?"

Mitchie wiped her face with her other hand. She felt her wet cheeks, and realized she was crying.

"I want to go home…" Mitchie said sternly.

Tess put her arm on her back in sympathy, as more foot steps came out from the building.

"Whoa, are you okay?" A guy's voice came out.

Mitchie looked up to the speaker, and saw Sharkboy looking at her with a worried expression on. She looked away and tried rubbing away the remains of her tears before looking at him again.

She nodded. "…Fine."

Behind Sharkboy, came two other guys, one was holding the other up by the shoulders. The one holding up the other guy was wearing a Robin costume and had curly hair. He didn't look very happy.

"Shane," The curly head boy said, "Jason passed out. Help me get him into the car, will you…"

Shane nodded, and then turned back to Mitchie before following the two off to their car.

Tess forced a smile. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mitchie readjusted her grip on her pants then sighed. "Peachy."

"You didn't call your dad, right?" Caitlyn said carefully.

Mitchie shook her head. _She did, but he didn't answer anyways. Now there was no ride home._

A few minutes later the same guy, _Robin_, came back to the three girls. "Caitlyn, do you and your friends need a ride?"

Caitlyn nodded happily and looked at Tess, who was also smiling. Robin looked at Mitchie and gave her a questioning look. Caitlyn gestured Mitchie to stand up.

"C'mon Mitchie. It'll be long before your dad shows up." She added following the curly head boy to his car. Mitchie stood up and looked to the three leaving to the car, as Shane came running back towards her.

Mitchie looked away in embarrassment.

"Are you coming?" He asked in a tone that said I-know-you're-coming-so-just-follow-me-already.

Mitchie glared at him, wishing he would just disappear. She couldn't stand standing in front of him while she looked like this. She shook her head.

"So, you have a ride?" He questioned again.

"My dad's coming." She lied, tucking away the pink hair behind her ear.

"Huh…" Shane stood there, and put on a blank look, then sighed. He put his hands in his pockets, patiently.

Mitchie looked down, holding her grip tighter.

After a long moment of silence, Shane looked at Mitchie hoping to steal her eyes. Finally she looked at him and then sighed in annoyance.

She walked past him to his car, as Shane smiled to himself.

::::

The ride was quiet. Mitchie sat in the front, while Shane drove. Caitlyn and Tess squeezed in the back seat with Nate and Jason somehow.

Mitchie was quiet to herself, nodding or 'hm'ing whenever Shane tried to make small talk. She hated how he saw her rip her costume and then run off to go cry in front of everyone. And now she was sitting next to him in his car.

"Romeo and Juliet." He said all of sudden.

"What?" Mitchie asked, feeling annoyed but curious.

Again, "Romeo," Shane gestured to himself, "Juliet." He then gestured to Mitchie.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie snorted.

Shane laughed then glanced at Mitchie before looking back to the road. "We're lovers in the Comic Book world." She then realized he was talking about their characters.

"Hn." Mitchie muttered.

Shane smiled again then proceeded to put a CD in the player.

Suddenly music spilled into the small car.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes…_

Mitchie suddenly put her head up, recognizing the song playing.

Shane noticed. "You like Dashboard Confessional?"

Mitchie looked at him and nodding, smiling.

The music played for a while, when Shane suddenly started singing. "_You have stolen my heart… you have stolen my heart…" _

Mitchie suddenly giggled at his over exaggerated singing, but still. He was pretty good.

"_And from the ballroom floor, we are in celebration…"_ He continued.

Mitchie sang along in her mind, but he interrupted it soon after the song was over.

"You have a nice smile." He said still looking at the road.

Mitchie suddenly froze in her seat, her heart becoming louder in her ears.

"Huh…"

Shane looked at her for a second and grinned at her reaction.

Mitchie looked out the window beside her, smiling inwardly to herself.

::::

After a few hours, they reached Mitchie's home where they dropped off her and her two friends.

Tess had already gone into her house, claiming her bladder was full, as Caitlyn exchanged a few words, and phone numbers, with Robin, or should I say Nate, while Mitchie came out of the car rushing to the front door.

Shane caught up with her, and then stood to face her.

"So I guess this is the last time I'll see you…" He mumbled with a disappointing look in his eyes.

Mitchie nodded ignoring her ripped outfit. "Yep."

"Do you think that maybe we could see each other again… tomorrow?" He asked, looking almost hopeful.

Mitchie looked up at him, still feeling a little irritated at him. "Why?"

For a second, Shane gave her a stunned look at her words, and then smiled. "Don't you think _this_ means something? Sharkboy and Lavagirl…" He asked pointing to their outfits again, for the third time that night.

"…No. It's just costumes." Mitchie said quietly. "It's not like we're gonna see each other again anyways…"

Shane nodded slightly, feeling a little upset. He looked down to his shoes, trying to hide his face.

Mitchie, figuring he had nothing else to say, gave him one last half-smile before walking up the stone steps to her door.

Shane opened his mouth, ready to ask her out again, but to his lateness, he saw she had already gone inside her house.

A moaning sound came out from the car behind him.

"Shaaaaaane… wherrrre arrrr–hic- weeeee?" A low voice whined. Shane turned around and saw Jason peeking his head out the back window, his eyes drooping.

Shane groaned, just as Nate came back from escorting Caitlyn inside.

"C'mon, let's go now, before Jason throws up on the drive way." Nate stated, jogging up to the front seat after putting Kevin's head back into the car.

Shane looked back at the house and then to the street where a sign said, "Blue Willow Dr". He memorized the name, telling himself not to forget it.

_I'll see you again, and I'll make sure of it_, Shane thought, getting into the driver's seat.

::::

**A/N: Just to make it clear, Shane's not a stalker. xD Review plz.**


End file.
